


Someday my prince will come

by Izzyfandoms



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Background Analogical, Dragon Logan, Dragon Virgil, Fluff, analogical - Freeform, royality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzyfandoms/pseuds/Izzyfandoms
Summary: Roman had heard the stories. Princesses (and the occasional Prince) being locked away in towers by wicked witches, only to be rescued by their one true love. He had always wanted to live out one of these tales, to find his true love this way.He’d just never expected to be one in the tower.





	Someday my prince will come

Roman had heard the stories. Princesses (and the occasional Prince) being locked away in towers by wicked witches, only to be rescued by their one true love. He had always wanted to live out one of these tales, to find his true love this way.

He’d just never expected to be one in the tower.

Roman was reaching his seventh month of being stuck in the tower and he had pretty much gotten used to it by now. His daily routine was simple: wake up, get checked on by two of the Dragon Witch’s dragons (it was always the same two) and then spend the rest of the day supervised by one of the two to make sure he doesn’t escape. Neither of the dragons really cared about keeping Roman in the tower, he had actually managed to somewhat befriend both of them, but they couldn’t risk the wrath of the Dragon Witch by disobeying her. Secretly, Roman had vowed that once he had escaped, he would help free them from her grasp.

In fact, he was just about to reach the second part of the day. He could hear the familiar flapping of two pairs of wings and moved away from the large window to avoid being crushed when they landed. Just a moment later, two small dragons flew in, shifting into their human forms as soon as their feet hit the ground. The purple one on the left turned into a tall pale man with black hair and a purple cloak and the dark blue one on the right turned into a slightly shorter man with dark brown hair, a dark blue cloak and glasses.

"Logan! Virgil!" Roman said, stepping towards them with a large smile on his face.

"No, Roman, we still can’t let you go. You’re going to have to wait for that ‘knight in shining armour’ that you’re always going on about." Logan said, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes when Roman pouted and fell dramatically back onto his chair. "We do this everyday, I don’t understand why you’re acting so surprised right now."

"It’s Roman we’re talking about, of course he’s acting like this." Virgil added.

"You wound me! When my Prince Charming comes to rescue me, you’ll both be sorry." Roman exclaimed as he lay further back on the chair. He placed the back of his hand over his eyes for extra dramatic effect, but when neither of the dragons in front of him responded, he sat up again. "What?"

Virgil just crossed his arms, giving Roman a disbelieving look. "Do you know how many times you’ve said that to us?"

"Uh, no?"

"At least twice everyday that you’ve been here. That kind of ruins the effect of the threat."

"So? It doesn’t make it any less true. Someday my Prince will come!" Roman walked over to the large window and stared wistfully at the horizon.

Virgil and Logan glanced at each other, having a short silent debate about who should go over to talk to Roman. Virgil lost.

Sighing, Virgil walked over and leant on the wall next to Roman. "Look, kid-"

"Kid?"

"I’m at least two thousand years older than you, you’re a child compared to me. Anyway, look, kid, I hate to say it, but you’re stuck here. There’s no ‘Prince Charming’ coming to save you, so you should just accept it."

"But-"

Logan stepped forward. "Virgil’s right. How many people have unsuccessfully tried to rescue you from this tower?"

"Well, six, but-"

"And what happened to them?"

"Five of them died and-"

"Wait, five?" Logan looked confused. "What about the sixth? Wasn’t he killed by one of the other dragons as well."

Virgil ran a hand through his hair and glanced at Roman. "Well, you weren’t there that day and it didn’t exactly go well, so I didn’t think it really mattered."

"Of course it matters," Logan crossed his arms again. "We must report everything that happens to the Witch or we will be punished. We told her that the sixth man died and if she finds out we lied, we’ll be punished."

"Well it doesn’t really matter, the guy left anyway, no harm done."

"What happened, then?" Logan adjusted his glasses. "Even if I can’t report it to the Dragon Witch without being punished for giving her wrong information in the first place, I am still curious."

Virgil looked at Roman, silently asking if he was going to answer, which he did

"Well, it all started about an hour after you had left." Roman started, turning away from the window and sitting up on the window sill. "A knight on horseback rode up to the tower and was about to climb it. One of the other dragons appeared, as usual, but this man fought back and was able to knock out the dragon. He then started to climb up the tower and, honestly, this guy was really freaking cute and I was all for him being my Prince Charming. But, as soon as he climbed through the window and saw that the ‘damsel in distress’ was me and not the princess he was expecting... he freaked out. Virgil managed to scare him away, but..." Roman trailed off before standing up straight and looking determined. "It won’t happen again. I’m sure of it."

"Roman..." Virgil started.

"No, I know I’m right. My true love will find me and save me, I know he will."

"Roman..."

"You can’t change my mind. I won’t listen to you."

"Roman!" Logan said loudly, making Roman jump.

"What?"

"Look behind you."

Roman spun round and peered out the window. A figure on a horse was emerging from the trees at the edge of the clearing. Roman leant further out of the window, trying to get a better look at the man, but he was too far away. He tried to lean further, but Virgil grabbed his collar and pulled him back.

"Sorry, kid, can’t have you falling out the window on our watch." Virgil then pushed Roman down onto the chair, holding him in place as Logan pulled out a rope.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Roman struggled, trying to escape Virgil’s grasp, but failing.

"We apologise, Roman." Logan said, tying down Roman’s arms and legs. "But we would be severely punished if we just let you escape."

Logan and Virgil stepped back, giving Roman sympathetic looks.

"Please!" Roman tried in vain to pull his hands free. "Just give him a chance!"

The dragons looked at each other, coming to a silent agreement and sighing.

"We won’t kill him." Virgil said, and Roman let out a sigh of relief, but that relief disappeared when he heard the familiar flapping of wings from outside the tower. "But we won’t protect him from the others."

Virgil and Logan then walked towards the window and stepped up on the window sill, turning again to face Roman.

"Good luck, Roman, we hope for your sake that we never see you again."

Virgil grabbed Logan’s hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze, before the two stepped backwards and fell backwards out of the window, turning back into their dragon forms before hitting the ground.

Right now, there were three dragons (not including Virgil or Logan) circling the tower. Two of them were just like Virgil and Logan, following the Witch’s orders out of obligation. The third, however, was the one to look out for. This black and yellow dragon was doing this out of his own free will.

Roman continued to struggle against the ropes, but he was unable to escape. Well, if he was unable to escape the chair, he’d just move it closer to the window. At least he would be able to see what was going on if he did that.

A few minutes later, he was finally in a position to properly see out of the window. The man was much closer now, and Roman could just about make out a head of curly light brown hair. Even from that far away, he could already see how attractive his possible saviour was, and his heart was thumping loudly in his chest. It started to beat even faster as he watched one of the dragons (the black and yellow one) soar towards the prince. Smoke had started to billow out of the dragon’s nostrils, signalling that it was about to exhale a burst of fire.

Roman clenched his fists and cursed under his breath. There was no way that this prince could survive that. "I guess I’ll have to wait a bit longer for my Prince Charming to arrive."

He heard the familiar sound of the dragon breathing fire and winced, closing his eyes. He didn’t want to see this. Roman kept his eyes closed until he heard an angry roar from the yellow dragon.

He opened his eyes and, to his surprise, the prince was alive. The grey cloak that he was wearing was wrapped around his body and the hood was pulled over his head and face. It took him a moment to realise what had just happened. The cloak was fire resistant.

Roman grinned, eyes shining. Maybe this was the prince of his dreams after all.

He watched as the prince of his dreams leapt off of his horse and started to run forward, holding the cloak up over his head with his right hand and clutching a sword in his left. He managed to run half the distance to the tower before the yellow dragon flew towards him again, this time with his claws out, intending on ripping the prince the shreds. However, as soon as the dragon was about to tear the prince’s head off, he twisted around, using the sword to slice off the dragon’s foot. It fell to the ground, blood dripping from the wound, and the prince sprinted forward again.

It was at this time that one of the dragons circling the tower decided that it was time to step in. He flapped his black and silver wings before diving towards the prince. However, this time, before he could even get close to him, Virgil flew in front of him blocking him with his body. Both dragons tumbled to the ground on the other side of the clearing to the prince and he managed to reach the foot of the tower.

Roman was practically bouncing up and down in excitement. The prince, HIS prince, had almost made it. He was almost free. Unfortunately, the bouncing led to his chair tipping backwards and he could no longer see out the window.

"Shit..." Roman hissed, trying to push himself and the chair back up, but failing. It only took a moment before he gave up. "Great, I’m going to make a fool out of myself in front of this prince."

He then went quiet, listening to what was going on outside of his window. The loudest sounds were the dragon roars. All five of them were roaring loudly, probably fighting about what Virgil had just done. If Roman listened hard enough, he could hear the sounds of the vines on the tower being pulled on. The prince was getting closer.

After a few minutes of shuffling around, listening to what was going on, Roman heard the thump of boots hitting the ground beside him. He turned to look and there he was: the prince. He took one look at Roman and looked about as shocked at the last man did.

Roman’s face dropped. "I-I know I’m probably not who you were expecting but please-"

"Wow..." The prince said softly and Roman realised that his face was red, he was blushing. He stumbled over his words for a moment before finally saying. "Oh! How rude of me, I’m Prince Patton of the Sanders Kingdom. What’s your name?”

"Uh, Roman. Roman Prince of the Prince Kingdom."

Patton giggled and it was the most adorable sound Roman had ever heard. "I love the name!"

Roman couldn’t help but smile. Then he remembered that he was tied to a chair that was laying sideways on the floor. "Uh, a little help please?"

"Oh! Of course!" Patton immediately helped stand the chair upright and he used his sword to cut the ropes.

Roman stood up, stretching his arms and legs, and realised that Patton was just a tiny bit shorter than him. It was a small detail, but it made Patton just that little bit cuter.

"My hero!" Roman grinned, bowing dramatically. His heart skipped a beat when Patton giggled again.

He then stood up straight and walked over to the window. To his surprise, the yellow and black dragon was currently cornered by the other two, who weren’t letting him escape, and Virgil and Logan were nowhere to be found.

"We must be quick, the Dragon Witch will find out about this soon, and we can’t be here when she does." He turned to face Patton. "How far is your kingdom?"

"Well, it was a few hours by horseback," He walked up to the window and wrinkled his nose. "But I think the dragons ate my horse."

"We’ll figure something out." He smiled at Patton and gestured to the window sill. "You first."

Patton returned the smile and then climbed up onto the window sill and holding out his hand to pull Roman up beside him. However, as soon as Roman stood up next to him, there was a flash of light and he fell back to the ground.

"Roman!" Patton exclaimed, jumping off of the window sill to make sure Roman was okay.

"I’m fine." He frowned as Patton helped him up. "But I can’t leave."

"What?"

"I think the Dragon Witch cursed me, it’s the only thing that makes sense."

"Oh... but how do we break the curse?"

"Uh, well..." Roman ran a hand through his hair. "There’s only one thing that I’ve heard of that can break a curse like this."

"What’s that?"

"True love’s kiss." He then stood up straighter and smiled at Patton, making him blush. "Care to give it a try?"

Patton’s blush increased and he stumbled over his words, so Roman tried to take his question back.

"But it’s fine if you don’t want to! There could be another-"

He was cut off by Patton grabbing his shirt and pulling him into a kiss. It took a moment for Roman to realise what was happening, but when he did, he immediately kissed back. A few moments later, they broke apart and were quiet for a few seconds, foreheads almost touching, before Patton stepped back.

"Let’s see if it worked!" He grabbed Roman’s hand and pulled him over to the window.

They both stepped up onto the window sill, pausing for a few seconds to see if it had worked, before grinning at each other.

"It worked! I’m free!" Roman said excitedly. "And that means that we’re..."

"Yeah." Patton smiled softly.

The two were just about to kiss again when someone cleared their voice from beside them, just outside the window. They jumped back in surprise and turned to face the newcomer.

"Quick, get on." It was Virgil, in human-form and with his arm hanging in a make-shift sling torn from his cloak. He was sitting on Logan’s back, he was still in his dragon-form, and there was room for two more people to sit behind him. "Come on, we still have time before Deceit returns with the witch. Remy and Emile are trying to stall him, but they can’t do that for long."

"But... why? How?" Roman looked confused and Virgil rolled his eyes.

"I’ll explain later, just get on."

Roman and Patton glanced at each other and shrugged, before carefully climbing onto Logan’s back.

"Now, which way to your kingdom?"

 

 

 

 

>  


End file.
